The new Hydrangea cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy D. Wood, in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Hydrangea varieties. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during July of 2006.
The seed parent is the unpatented unreleased proprietary variety Hydrangea arborescence ‘SVG’. The pollen parent is the unpatented commercial variety Hydrangea arborescence ‘Pink Pincushion’. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection July of 2010, at a greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SMHAMWM’ by softwood cuttings was first performed during the June of 2011, at commercial greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 4 successive generations.